Amu goes to New York
by Shana97
Summary: A couple years later, Amu's parents decided to moved to New York and start a new life. Amu is going to a new high school to make new friends. Then there's a new enemy around the city, can she saved it by herself? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**March 21, 2013, Japan**

After school, Amu and her friends hang out at the park to meet Tadese, Kukai, Kari, and Nagihiko and eat late lunch.

''Hey!" Amu waved at them.

''Amu.''Tadese smiled.

''Hey guys!" replied Kukai.

Nagihiko smiled.''You're just in time.''

Rima replied,''Of course we are?!"

He laughed a little.''I'm just kidding.''

Rima blushed.''S-Stupid.''

Amu giggled a little and turn to Tadese.''What's for lunch?"

''Rice curry.'' He smiled.

Ten minutes later, everybody is sitting down on the table and say.''Time to eat!"

Yaya stuffed her mouth and said.''It's good!"

''Yeah.'' Rima smiled.

''It sure is.'' Nagihiko replied.

Everybody enjoyed their food except Amu, look down on her food sadly.

Tadese turned to her.''What's wrong, Amu?"

''I'm not hungry.''

''Ehh!" Everybody exclaimed.

''What do you mean?! You're not actually hungry?!" Kukai respond.

Amu shakes her head and didn't say anything.

"Amu-chi? Why are you sad?" Yaya asked.

''Because,'' she signed,''I'm moving out.''

Rima blink,''You are?"

''To where?" Kari respond.

''To New York.''

''New York?" Tadese repeated.

''You're moving out to go to New York? Why?" Nagihiko asked.

''Because my parents want us to have a better life.'' She smiled a little.

''Do you know English?" Rima asked.

''W-Well... I know the basics English.''

''When are you moving?" Yaya asked.

''Tomorrow.'' She answered sadly.

Everybody look at her sadly but Kukai got an idea and said.''Don't worry Amu!"

Amu look up to him.''Huh? Kukai?"

''What do you mean?" Kari asked.

''We'll never forget you! Right, guys?" He puts his thumb up.

Everybody look at him, they all agreed and smiled.

''He's right, Amu.'' Nagihiko smiled.

''Yeah Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled.

''We'll called you or text messages you.'' Rima smiled.

Amu felt happy and said,''Everybody... Alright, I'll looking forward to you guys. Oh and by the way,'' she bowed down to everybody,''thank you for being my friends guys. I really appreciated and I had a lot of fun with you guys from the past until now. Now, I'm going to miss you guys!" She started to cry.

''Oh Amu,''Tadese smiled a little and gave her a hug, so does everyone did.

As everyone is celebrating that she's leaving and giving her a cheers to her. Amu felt happier that she's going to miss her closest friends in Japan.

During at night, Amu got home and said,''I'm home!"

''Oh, welcome home Amu-chan!" Her mother said cheerfully.

''Are you ready to move?" Her father asked.

''Yeah.''

''Hurry!" Ami jumped and got excited.''We're going to New York! New York! New York!"

Amu sweatdrop and said.''Damn, when did Ami got so happy?"

Her mother giggled a little.''Well she's excited to moved out tomorrow.''

Her father clapped a said,''Alright! Girls, let's go to sleep early and tomorrow we're going to New York!"

''Yes!" Amu and Ami shouted together.

They go upstairs to their room and sleep.

The next day, Amu and her family went on the airplane and fly to New York. As they get on the airport, Amu is looking at the window, says to herself, goodbye everyone. About 12 and a half hours, they landed in New York and everybody got excited. Amu and the others got out the airport station and take a taxi. Her dad spoke in English and go to W 55th St between 8th and 7th Ave, which means it's their new home. As they got to their new home, they lived in the big apartment. When they went inside, the kitchen was big, on the right there's a huge living room and on the left, there's a small hallways and saw three door: one is the bathroom and the other two is the rooms.

''Amazing!" Amu surprised.''Is like a dream comes true.''

''Yeah.''said her mother.''Welcome to our new home!"

''Yay!" Amu and Ami shouted together.

Her father clapped,''Ok guys, go to sleep early and tomorrow you guys are going to new school.''

''Yes.'' Both of them walk to their room and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't upload for a month because I have to study for my exams. But I'm back and done with everything. So this chapter is a little longer than the last one. So I hope you enjoy this! :)**

The next day, Amu woke up about 8 o'clock in the morning. She gets up out of her bed, stretched and breathe out. Her mother opened the door and said,''Good morning Amu.''

''Morning Amu! Breakfast is ready, and by the way, wake up Ami.''

''Yes.''

Half an hour later, both of them start eating breakfast before they get to school. As they prepared everything to go, Amu felt a little nervous about moving to her new school. While her dad is taking Ami to her new elementary school, Amu and her mommy found out there's a high school color looks greenish. It is called,''Environment High School". When they went inside and came up to the front desk.

Her mom said in English.''Hello, my daughter is transferring here in this school. We've came from other country so I would like to know that can she transfer here?"

The security look at them.''Yes, go to guidance office. Wait, what's her last name?"

''Hinamori.''

''Yeah, go to guidance office,'' she's pointing to her right,'' and go to room 205.''

''Thank you so much.''

When they head out to the guidance office, it was a beautiful women who had long blond hair and blue eyes. She looks like she in her mid thirties.

Her mom smiled.''Hello.''

''Hi, I'm Ms. Thompson. Nice to meet you.'' She gets up and shake her hands.

''Nice to meet you too and this is my daughter, Amu.''

''Hello Amu, how are you?"

She look at her nervously.''G-Good.''

''Sorry, she's a little shy.''

''I see.'' She sat back down and using the computer."So where are you guys from?"

"We're from Japan and the reason why we came here because we want to have a better life."

''That's good, does she speak English?"

"Well, only a little bit."

"Oh, well I'm putting her to ESL class, which means English Secondary Language."

"Oh ok."

Ten minutes later, the counselor gave her schedule.

"Here you go, she starts at 3rd period."

"What time does she go?"

"It's start at 9 in the morning."

On the way out, her mother is about to go out and says to Amu."Bye, have a nice day! I hope you make new friends."

Amu sweatdrop."Bye!" She sighed."I don't know where to go."

She look at her schedule: Chemistry, double period of ESL, Lunch, Gym, Global, Geometry. The man came up to her and said.''Hey where are you supposed to be!?"

"Huh?"

''Can I see you're schedule ?"

Amu is thinking hardly. 'Oh no, what should I do? I can't speak English so what can I do?'

''Hm, you have ESL don't you?"

Amu look up at the bald guy, scary.

''Come on, I'll take you there?"

The man is going to the elevator and Amu didn't know what to do.

''Hello! Follow me!"

She felt nervously.''Uhh Ok.''

She follows him at the elevator, as they got in she felt a little scared that he's going punish her or something. Until they got in the 4th floor and got in the classroom.

The teacher opened the door,''Ms. Rose, you have a new student.''

Ms. Rose had a light brown hair with a ponytail and looks like in her twenties. She says,''Oh hi what's your name.''

Amu struggled and said,''Hinamori...Amu.''

''Amu? Well nice to meet you.'' She shake her hands and introduce her class,''Everyone this is Amu! She's new in our school so respect her.''

Everyone look at her for a while and smiled,''Hi!"

''H-Hi..''

During class Amu is sitting in the back of the class and thinking about her old friends.

''Sigh, why am I here in New York? I mean I can't speak English that much.''

''Hello!" The girl popped out.

''Uhh.. Hi.''

''Oh, I guess you don't speak English,'' she clear her throat and speak in Japanese,''hi Amu.''

''Huh? You speak Japanese?"

''Yes and when did you came here?"

''Since yesterday.''

''Ah, I see.''

''Um, what's your name?"

''Saki. Yamato Saki.'' Saki smiled.

Amu look at her smiled,''Nice to meet you Saki!"

''Nice to meet you too Amu.''

Saki had a short green hair and yellow eyes. She looks like Amu's age a bit,''So what grade are you in?"

''Uh, I'm in 10th grade and you?"

''Me too!" She smiled.

''Of course everyone is in the same grade.''

She shook her head,''No, in this class is a mixed grade.''

''Huh? Really?"

''Yes, high school is different in America.''Saki explained,''High school have a mixed grade in different classes room and some of them are in the same grade but it depend.''

''Oh I see.''

''Yeah but you'll make a lot of friends in this school-''

Ms. Rose cuts her off,''Saki, why are you talking to her? Are you doing your work?"

She almost got scared and said,''Woah! I want to make friend with Amu because we have some comment.''

''Well I'm glad you make friend with her but I want you to do your work.''

''Yes Ms. Rose.''

Ms Rose is walking away while Saki is still talking to her.

''Sorry she wants me to stop talking.'' she scratched her head on the back.

Amu giggled a little,''Well it's better to finish your work rather than talking to me Saki.''

''Uh yeah you're right.''

After class, Amu got out of the class and Saki comes up to her.

''Hey what class do you have next?"

''I have lunch.''

''Me too! Come on I'll take you.''

She grabs her arm and take her to the lunch room where the crowded student who are waiting to go inside.

Amu asked,''Um why do people waiting in here?"

''Because since it's a pass bell so people waiting online when the late bell ends we go in and swipe your ID.''

''ID?"

''Yes, it look like this.''

Saki showed an ID where it's look like a driver licence.

''Uh, I don't have it.''

''What?!"

''W-What should I do? If I don't have an ID then they won't let me in!"

''Don't worry, just show them your schedule.''

As they got in the lunchroom, Amu shows them her schedule to the ladies and let her go.

Amu sighed,''Thank god they let me in.''

''Well they're friendly so they let them in if they lunch this period.''

''Ohhh I see.''

''But it's important to get your ID to go inside.''

''Ehh? Really?"

''Yes and can I see your schedule?"

''Huh, uh sure.''

She handed it to Saki.

''Hmm I guess we're in the same class for Geometry.''

''Really!'' She got excited.

''Yes, and the rest of the classes I don't have.''

''Well what classes do you have?"

Saki opened her lunchbox and said,''Well I have Chem, Health, Spanish I, Gym, and Geometry.''

''Oh, you take Spanish?"

''Yes.''

''How was it?''

''It's pretty easy and it's similar to Japanese that we spoke. For example like bread as pan and in Spanish we say el pan.''

''Ohh that's cool!"

''Yes and also my Spanish teacher is really funny, hehe.''

The girl with the black hair came up to Saki and says,''Hey Saki!"

''Oh hi Yue.''

''What's up?" She smiled.

''Nothing much. Just eating and talking to my new friends.''

''Ohh who's your new friend.''

''Right here.'' She pointed at Amu.

''Oh hi! What's your name?"

Amu is struggling to say her name,''I-I'm Amu. Hinamori Amu.''

''Hi Amu.'' She waved her hands.

Amu taped Saki shoulder and asked,''Who's that girl.''

''That's Yue, she is in my Spanish and Gym classes.''

''Ohh.''

''You guys speak in Japanese to each other?" Yue asked.

''Yes, since she can't speak in English so I have to talk to her in Japanese.''

''Oh I see.'' She look at Amu that she never seen her before,''Is she new?"

''Yes, she transferred here today and came to America yesterday.''

''Oh cool and tell her that welcome to Environment High School.''

Saki turned to Amu,''She said that welcome to Environment High School.''

''Thank you.'' Amu look at Yue and smiled.

''Your welcome and I got to go back to the center.''

Saki blink her eyes,''Eh, why?"

''Because needs me. See you in Spanish!"

''Bye.''


End file.
